Beauty, the Beast, and the Malicious Man
by Dancer1621
Summary: Prince Adam and Belle are living peacefully together in the castle but unknown to them Gaston survived the fall off of the balcony. He wants revenge on Adam and wants to make Belle his forever. First fan fiction so please review to help me out! I had this posted about a week ago but I took it down and reworked it to make it better for you readers! story should be better than sumary
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast.

**Hello! I have always wonder what would happen if Gaston would have survived that fall. Obviously this is my first fanfiction and so if you have anything that you think could help my story or my writing please review or PM me! **

** Belle's point of view:**

Prince Adam and I danced for hours after we had broken the curse over the castle. We never left each other's side the entire party and when it was time for everyone from the village to go home we sat in the kitchen with our friends drinking tea. I couldn't be happier surrounded by my new friends I soon grew tired though as did everyone else so Adam and I headed up stairs for bed. After we changed into our pajamas Adam kissed me goodnight and my heart soared once again. Adam fell asleep quickly and was snoring softly beside me. I got out of bed quietly and tiptoed out to the balcony to think.

**Gaston's point of view:**

I had survived the fall off the balcony down into the river. Though I clung to a log I felt the adrenaline pulse through my veins. I furiously swam towards the shore. I reached the shore and glared up at the castle I saw the balcony I fell off of I squinted at it and saw a figure standing alone on it. I muttered to myself "That beast will not stand between me and Belle I will cut him down and make him into a rug to wipe my boots on." I walked to the village and rounded up anyone to help me kill the beast and take over the castle. When I had finished riling the men up I had gathered most of the men who had originally stormed the castle with me they were angry by how they were humiliated by furniture. I grinned at them and we began to plan the death of the beast and the beginning of my reign. We discussed when we would strike and I decided we would strike in thirty days. Luckily the blacksmith wanted revenge also so he was making us all weapons so I felt that this time we would succeed since we would be properly prepared. The sun was just starting to rise and I thought about Belle again then the butcher came up and pulled me out of my thoughts when he said that they might have a plan to break into the castle and destroy the beast. I followed him to the others and saw that they had drawn the castle and its entrances. LeFou decided that it would be best to start a fire in the main hall and be waiting at the other exits for the castle's occupants but Gaston would run in during the chaos and grab Belle and that beast wouldn't even notice because he would be fighting us. I grinned at the idea and said "Good work LeFou."

**Belle's Point of view: **

The past week had been a rush of activities with hardly any time to sit down and read a good book. We had to have the mess cleaned from when Gaston and his goons came to kill Adam. We had to get a new wardrobe for Adam since he is human again and cloths for me since I am going to be his bride. Everyone is still trying to adjust to being human and Mrs. Potts keeps trying to have Chip and his brothers and sisters sleep in the cupboard. But other than being busy most of the time everyone is happy and safe.

**Thanks for reading I had to take the first one down and work some of the kinks out of the story but let me know if I messed something up! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beauty, the Beast, and the Malicious Man Chapter Two**

**Hello! Thanks to my lovely one reviewer I have made some changes to the way I am going to write this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

The days went by painstakingly slow for Gaston. All he thought about was Belle and the Beast and reclaiming what was rightfully his. He grew excited though for he only had to wait five more days until he killed the Beast. The door to the pub swung open and slammed shut loudly snapping Gaston out of his thoughts. He saw LeFou run over to him excitedly. LeFou had to catch his breath before he started talking.

He said "Gaston! The men are ready as are all the weapons we could leave tonight if we needed to!"

Gaston smiled at LeFou and yelled "Then so be it! We leave tonight at dusk!"

Belle was reading to Adam. This was one of their favorite things to do together besides having snowball fights during winter. The dishes were all cleaned and put away in the cupboards and everyone else was in bed except for Belle and Adam. Belle had told Adam that they would read only one chapter tonight because last night they stayed up until midnight and finished a book that should have taken them another three days. Belle finished the chapter and yawned. Adam chuckled and helped her up from the floor. They walked upstairs to their room then changed into their nightclothes and fell asleep almost immediately.

Gaston felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was ready to kill the Beast. He yelled at the men as he rode past them to lead the way. To get them riled up he yelled "Are you ready to take revenge on the grotesque monster that humiliated us before?! Are you ready to take back what is rightfully ours and save Belle from that monster she thinks she loves?!

They all screamed "YEAH!"

Gaston knew they were as ready to go as he was so he kicked his heels into the side of the horse and sped off into the forest with the men close behind. Soon enough he saw the darkened castle where everyone lay sleeping peacefully. As soon as everyone was in place they lit the fire and threw some lanterns inside the windows to help the blaze get started quicker. After a couple of minutes they saw the flames rising and heard the first scream of distress. Not long after people started running out in their pajamas and night gowns. Gaston grinned and ran inside it was time to kill the Beast and get Belle back.


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty, the Beast, and the Malicious Man

Chapter: Three

**Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in a while... well it feels like a while but it's probably been like a week. I hope this story is improving since I have been getting help from other accounts (Thanks!). I was wondering if a co-author would be a good idea. Any thoughts? Please review as always!**

He watched as the flames rose higher and the smoke poured out of the windows. Smiling Gaston sauntered into the castle with his crossbow in hand. Gaston walked silently throughout the castle. He checked all of the rooms on the first floor and they were all deserted. He ran up the stairs like a cat, quick and on a hunt. He heard two voices down the dark, ominous hallway. A young boy ran out of a room and down the stairs quickly not noticing Gaston hiding in the doorway of an abandoned room. His mother ran after him calling for the boy after they had run downstairs Gaston continued looking in rooms. He finally reached the last room and heard three voices talking indistinctively. He heard one voice was female and he immediately got excited. Gaston kept listening and found that the other two were male. He was leaning against the door to find out what they were saying when the door started to open. He jumped back from the door and hid in the room next to the one the people were in. They walked out hurriedly and he saw in the dim light that it was Belle, Prince Adam, and a male servant of some kind. He swung the door open and sprang on the Beast who yelped in surprise.

Adam yelled "Run downstairs and into the forest!"

They took off sprinting down the stairs but Belle turned back scared for Adam. Gaston punched Adam in the gut and the male servant dragged Belle down the stairs.

Sprinting in the cool night air Belle followed Cogsworth into the forest. She looked back at the castle illuminated in the dancing flames and then she ran into the dark forest leaving the castle behind.

Belle caught up to Cogsworth panting and asked him "Did everyone get out alright? Where are we running too?"

He replied quietly "I hope everyone got out of there but I'm not sure where they all disappeared to maybe they ran for the village or the Enchantress's home in the mountains. We are going to my old village where I lived before I worked for Prince Adam."

Belle said "Thank you Cogsworth for helping me out of there and I'm sure that we will find all of our friends eventually."

Belle and Cogsworth continued walking towards his old home in silence. Belle kept thinking about Adam and her friends. She remembered how scared she was on the stairs looking at Gaston attacking Adam and thinking _how is he alive?! _ She glanced up to Cogsworth and saw distant lights of a village and felt a sense of hope in her that Adam could be reunited with her again.

**I hope you like this chapter and that my writing is getting better (hopefully)! Please keep reading! Lots of Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty, the Beast, and the Malicious Man**

**Chapter 4**

Gaston pulled the limp Beast from the burning castle grinning**. **He planned on using him as bait to get Belle back since she got away and after he had Belle he planned on selling or killing the damned creature. Le Fou took the Beast from Gaston and tied him up and slung him across the horse as Gaston told the men of what he accomplished.

Gaston roared "I have caught the beast that had stolen my Belle away from me and know I intend to return the favor! Once Belle is found and brought back to me I will either sell or kill the disgusting creature! Now I rule over this castle which we will rebuild to my likings!" The men cackled and cheered for Gaston's news while Gaston looked into the woods with a sardonic grin on his face and he said quietly to himself "Soon you will be mine, Belle."

The flames that lit up the night sky soon burned out and all that was left of that night's incident was the blackened smoking castle. Gaston led the men back into the village where they were met like heroes. They drank until they couldn't stand and told wild stories about what had happened making it seem as if the people in the castle were the true monsters. Everyone was up until just before dawn when they staggered home drunkenly to their empty beds. Gaston went home with his prize, the Beast who was still unconscious. He left the Beast tied up in the cellar and collapsed into his bed and slept.

Adam woke up in the middle of the day still in his dirty bed clothes and tied up. He looked around frantically to see if anyone else was caught but discovered that he was all alone in the cool cellar. His mind raced as he thought about Belle and he hoped that Gaston hadn't found her. He started to try to untie his hands when he heard a noise from above. Adam laid down quickly and quietly so whoever was up there wouldn't know he was trying to escape.

**Let me know how I'm doing! I was wondering do you think a crossover would be good? Any suggestions? Lots of love thanks guys!**


End file.
